


Sex Ed

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelcest, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel comes to Balthazar with an unusual request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [semoka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka)'s Rare Pairs Party over on Tumblr. I don't even know, don't ask. That said, Balthazar was _fun_ to write for!
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [Rayvynheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvynheart/pseuds/Rayvynheart).

Castiel was so nervous that he would be rubbing the skin on the back of his neck raw if he was human. Balthazar wasn’t sure if he could deal with a nervous Castiel, because that inevitably meant something to do with Dean Winchester, the rude, ridiculous human who has stolen his favourite little brother's heart.

Brother," Cas said hesitantly as he looked anywhere but at Balthazar, "you have some experience with human sexuality, do you not?"

Well, that wasn't a secret, was it? Okay, so Balthazar didn't necessarily broadcast it to their brothers because humans were beneath them, naturally, and Balthazar would be seen as even more of a deviant than he already was if they knew how much he screwed around with them. And yes, he deliberately teased Cassie and the Winchester boys with tales of his exploits because he knew it made them uncomfortable, but that was on them, wasn't it?

"What's on your mind, Cassie?"

Balthazar was proud of himself: he hadn't sounded like a complete prick at all, had actually managed 'sincere, concerned older brother' if he wasn't very much mistaken. He had even slung a companionable arm around Castiel's shoulders, like all sincere, concerned older brothers should. Not that Balthazar would know, recently.

"I do not wish to appear inexperienced when this is all over and I am able to..." Cas blushed - actually _blushed_ \- and broke off.

Balthazar sighed. "Cassie, darling, everyone knows about your hard-on for Dean Winchester."

That hadn't helped. He had been hoping to relax Castiel by reassuring him that his news wouldn't be a surprise, but he could feel Cas' vessel tense up as Cas writhed uncomfortably beneath the surface. And the delicate little virgin was clearly going to need a bit of prodding to actually get the question out some time this century.

"What is it you want, sweetheart?" he drawled. "Pointers?"

"Show me," Cas blurted out. "Please, brother, show me."

Okay, that was unexpected and kind of exciting. Cassie's vessel was undeniably hot, and Cas was definitely someone Balthazar would dearly love to experience that level of closeness with. Not that he was in love with Cassie, of course, because angels weren't wired that way: Cassie was a freak in that respect. An adorable freak with a brain that could take him far (or get him killed), but still a freak.

"Hmm." Because it wouldn't do to appear too eager, after all. "Your vessel isn't the shape I usually go for" (because women were just easier to sleep with, didn't need all the messy lubrication and the _flavour_ of them...) "but I think I'll manage. Do you have to race off somewhere now?"

 

.oOo.

 

And that was how they had ended up in a hotel room in Paris, overlooking the Seine and sipping on Veuve Cliquot while Balthazar slowly undressed Castiel.

"See, humans love the sensuality of their skin being revealed to their lover," he said as he ran his fingers over Castiel's chest. "It's the whole 'Tree of Knowledge' thing. And you can kiss as you go, see?"

Balthazar did enjoy kissing; it was one of his favourite things to do in a vessel. He demonstrated his point by sliding his lips from Castiel's exposed throat down to a freckled nipple. Castiel gave a soft moan.

"Yes... that is very pleasant."

'Pleasant'? _'Pleasant'?_ He was aiming for an awful lot fucking better than 'pleasant'. Right, that was it; he was going to have the little shit begging for his cock. Sure, steady hands unbuckled the belt of Castiel's slacks, undid them and slid them slowly down towards Cas' knees.

"Don't go too fast," Balthazar said, keeping his voice even but inwardly feeling very, very smug about this plan. "There's something to be said for a quick, dirty hand-job, but there's no finesse in it, no _soul_."

Because it was all about the soul. That had to be Castiel's whole reason for asking about this, since Balthazar knew he wouldn't give a flying fuck about sex otherwise. Cas had touched Dean's soul once, all shining and bright despite forty years in Hell, and was desperate to be able to do it again. And Balthazar had to admit that the Righteous Man did have one of the nicest looking souls he had ever seen, and if he was inclined towards snark and bitterness he might have had a go himself. Except that Cassie had pretty much staked his claim there and then, and had been in one massive pissing contest with the rest of the Host over him ever since.

He palmed Cas' cock through the plain white cotton of his boxers, and took an awful lot of pleasure in the broken little gasp that escaped Castiel's lips. When he felt Cas start to grow interested under his hand, Balthazar shoved him backwards onto the bed and stripped his own vessel much more efficiently than he was doing with Cassie's. He prowled over and attached his lips to the underside of Cassie's jaw, sucking a bruise into the skin there.

"Sometimes a little bit of pain is just the thing," he told Cas, still keeping that instructional tone in his voice. "Only a little, mind you. Then again, some humans get off on pain. But that's a lesson for another day."

Oh, now there was a thought: teaching innocent little Cassie the ins and outs of BDSM. Cas, the angel with the weight of the world on his shoulders, submitting to him? Yes, he would have to find a way to make that happen. And maybe when he wanted to teach Cas to dom, they could get Dean involved, get that cocky mouth of his doing something much more beneficial.

Here and now, Balthazar had a pliant, eager little brother who wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Balthazar dropped his head and sucked on his other nipple before kneeling between Cas' knees and tugging on those boxers. He pumped Cas' cock gently a few times, enjoying the weight of it in his hand. Cassie had picked himself a wonderfully endowed vessel, not that such thing mattered, of course, and Balthazar wasn't wondering in any way what it would feel like to have that inside him, pushing the buttons that his sopranos and models never did.

Cas' self-control was next-to-none; his hips rocking, frantically thrusting into Balthazar’s loose fist and his hands clenched tightly, gripping the expensive cotton sheets. Of course, all of that could be down to the fact that Balthazar had expressly told him not to stop the autonomous functions of the vessel.

"Here's the thing: with me it won't matter, but it's considered polite not to give in to the urge to thrust your hips when someone blows you."

And before Castiel could ask him what he meant, he dipped his head and sucked Cas into the wet heat of his mouth. To his credit, Cas didn't move a muscle other than to allow a long, low groan out.

Balthazar had only been on this end of someone's cock a couple of times, but he had been on the other many more times, and he was perfectly capable of replicating the moves of the experts. He reduced Castiel to a whimpering mess with his lips and tongue before, just as he could hear the desperation building in Cas' voice, pulling off.

Cas gave a cry of protest. Balthazar gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, little brother," he said soothingly, stroking his hands over Cas' thighs. "You'll get there. Teasing makes the end result all the more satisfying. Also, another point of courtesy with humans: it's polite to let someone know when you're about to ejaculate. Some humans find the flavour unpleasant."

Cas nodded blearily, his eyes hazy and lust-blown. Oh, Balthazar could get used to that look on his little brother.

"For the first time, especially given how repressed your intended partner is, you may want to avoid what I'm about to do. But see where the mood takes you. If he seems up for it, by all means try it out."

He pulled Castiel's legs off the edge of the bed. Cas fell with a puzzled shout and curved himself up to look at what Balthazar was doing. He smiled as he pushed Castiel's knees apart and tilted his hips up. Eagerly, he spread Cas' arse and traced a finger around the puckered little hole.

Cas collapsed back onto the bed. Encouraged, he licked a stripe over it, absolutely loving the shout Castiel gave. He set to work teasing Cas open and trying desperately not to either laugh or embarrass himself at the fact that his normally stoic little brother could be reduced to moans worthy of a porn star.

"Please, Balthazar," Cassie begged, his voice sounding _broken_.

Balthazar decided to be merciful, because he could do that sometimes, when it came to Cassie.

"You can come if you want to," he purred before resuming his task, working his tongue up into that tight little hole.

Castiel's whole body shuddered as he let the orgasm overtake him. Balthazar had left him close to the edge on purpose, because he loved this part and maybe if he taught Castiel well enough, he might get the favour returned one day.

He left his brother to come down, just for a minute while he found the lube.

"Lubrication is key," Balthazar said clinically as he re-settled himself between Cassie's knees. "The more the better: you want to be nice and slick for me, don't you?"

"Y...yes," came the uncertain response.

"You see, Cassie darling, Daddy might have given this all sorts of lovely nerve endings, but in His infinite wisdom forgot about things like chafing."

"Oh. Yes, lubrication seems much more pleasing."

That sentence had taxed his little brother a lot. Although, to be fair, Balthazar had worked one finger in and was teasing Castiel somewhat mercilessly. And Cas was opening up beautifully, his body already eager for more. His hips were rocking gently, his breathing harsh and his cock refilling nicely.

"See how your vessel has relaxed now you've ejaculated? It means we can take this a little faster than you might with your boy toy."

Castiel gave a lovely little mewl of pleasure as Balthazar eased a second finger into him, and Balthazar rewarded him by crooking his fingers against Cas' prostate.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked blithely, in the tone one might use to discuss the weather.

"Yes, but..."

"'But'?" Balthazar echoed.

"It... isn't enough," Cas panted. Balthazar dared to look up at his face, saw the frustration mingling in with the pleasure.

"Well of course it isn't, sweetheart," he said, stroking his other hand over Cas' smooth chest soothingly. "This is just the warm-up act. The main show is yet to come."

Cas took his third finger well, and almost sighed with relief when Balthazar started to stretch him open in earnest. Yes, this was definitely something Balthazar wanted to do again and again; taking Cassie apart so perfectly. They both needed this; Cassie needed someone to take care of him, to make him think about nothing other than the pleasure he could get from his vessel and a partner.

He genuinely thought that Cas might cry for a moment when he pulled his fingers out; those gorgeous blue eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered with want. Under the skin, he was trembling with desire.

"Oh, Cassie, darling, you're so beautiful. You have no idea."

He slathered lube over his cock quickly and pressed the very tip up against that dark, stretched hole, applying just enough pressure that Cas knew he was there, but not enough to actually push inside. Not yet.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Cas gasped. "Please, Balthazar."

He decided to push his luck a little; see if Castiel would beg. Because that truly would be something to behold.

"'Please, what, baby brother?"

There was a moment he thought Cas might not do it, that he had pushed too far. But then...

"Please fuck me."

How could he refuse? He rocked his hips forward a fraction, just enough to push through that tight ring.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it? You're doing so well, Cassie. How does it feel?"

"Good," Cas said. "Thick, hot."

"Do you want more?"

Cas nodded wordlessly and Balthazar pushed in slowly, until his hips were flush against Castiel's arse.

"So good," Balthazar purred. "You've done so well, and you feel wonderful. You're lovely and tight inside."

Balthazar started thrusting lazily. "There's a lot you can play about with here," he commented, well aware that he was driving Castiel insane. "Nice and slow is tantalising, or romantic if you're that way inclined. Or..." He gave a few quick, vicious thrusts, nailing Cas' prostate each time and making him howl. "I could push you to the edge quickly like this. Different people like it different ways; or even like both depending on their mood. You'd have to learn to gauge the mood."

He slowed down, because it wasn't that he couldn't keep it up, nor that Cas couldn't handle it because they could, but rather because he was determined to make the most of this. As much as he would do his utmost to make this happen again, he wasn't delusional: Castiel didn't love him in the same way he loved Dean, and it might be difficult to persuade him that continuing this was a good idea.

Cas' legs came up around him, pulling him closer, pushing him further, deeper into that heat. Balthazar could feel his vessel trembling with the effort to hold back, and his hands were glowing where they rested on Castiel's skin. For his part, Cas smiled beatifically and reached out with his own grace to touch his brother's. His contentment came through loud and clear, as did the depth of his affection for Balthazar.

It was all too overwhelming like this, and Balthazar found himself spilling to Castiel with a cry. He barely felt Castiel's come splatter across his chest before he slumped on top of his brother.

Castiel pulled them onto the bed more securely and held Balthazar tightly.

"Thank you, brother," he said softly.


End file.
